Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: National Project to Support and Promote Consistent Implementation of the Standards for the Growing, Harvesting, Packing, and Holding of Produce for Human Consumption Project Description: This proposal outlines work that will build upon the accomplishment to date by the National Association of State Departments of Agriculture Research Foundation (the legal name which will be referenced as NASDA), FDA, and other project partners under the existing FDA-NASDA Produce Safety Cooperative Agreement. Project Goals: The proposed project will continue the work that has been accomplished under Grant Number: 3U01FD005334 Developing a Coordinated National Produce Safety Program cooperative agreement. Under this proposed cooperative agreement, NASDA in conjunction with AFDO will continue to assist FDA in: a) Creating awareness and understanding of the PSR with farmers, university cooperative extension, the produce industry and new Produce Safety regulatory staff at both the state and federal level. One of the ways this will be accomplished is through additional development and implementation of the On-Farm Readiness Review (OFRR) process. b) Preparing state regulators to conduct Produce Safety inspections and develop regulatory programs. This will be accomplished by implementing regulatory programs as outlined in the NASDA Model Produce Safety Implementation Framework, and by developing and deploying inspectional protocols, guidance materials, and inspectional tools. Also, within the proposal are the deliverables for the development of regulatory program standards. c) Providing communication forums where the States and FDA can share details on the development of outreach through OFRRs and inspection programs development. Project Objectives: a) Coordinate with State regulatory entities and farming communities to provide outreach and education on what to expect during the produce farm inspection process. b) Coordinate with the FDA to assist State regulatory entities in building programs that are aligned with the PSR as outlined in the NASDA Model Produce Safety Implementation Framework. Expected Outcomes: NASDA believes that the outcomes realized during the initial Cooperative Agreement will be enhanced by the work outlined in this proposal creating Federal-State relationships that are aligned, consistent, and successful when conducting on-farm Produce Safety regulatory programs.